S03 E04 Things That Go Bump In The Night
by kalmay
Summary: What happens after Kyle tells Amanda the truth and how it affects her.


Kyle XY S3 E04

***

(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)

***

E04 – **Things That Go Bump In The Night**

At night, everyone's getting ready for bed and as Jessi heads to her room Steven and Kyle pause on their way up the stairs.

STEVEN: Well Jessi, ready to follow a routine?

JESSI: There's a routine?

STEVEN: Yes, every morning, bright and early, I take Kyle out and watch over him as he trains. I'd like you to join us and watch over you as you train as well.

Kyle smiles at her.

JESSI: Sure.

STEVEN: Great. Set your alarm for five.

Early morning.

KYLE (narrative): Change can be hard. Living with routines and patterns helps give a person a sense of purpose and structure in our everyday lives. It also gives a strong feeling of security. When that security is threatened, it makes a person want to do everything they can to keep it secure.

Scene is outside in the abandoned warehouse Foss used where he trained Kyle. Steven and Kyle kept the place as their training center. With Jessi there they show her scaling a wall, walking on coals of fire, moving objects, running up and down stairs and various other yoga focusing techniques. Kyle, used to his routine, finishes in no time.

STEVEN: How about you tell and show me some of the stuff Brian taught you and we can incorporate it. But slowly. I want you to pace yourself.

JESSI: Why?

STEVEN: As your guardian I have a responsibility to keep you safe from harm. If I let you harm yourself I'm not living up to that responsibility. The moment you feel exhausted or it's too much for you, I need you to tell me. (He wags a finger). I don't want to see one nosebleed. That's a sign you've gone to far. So, I need you to tell me, before it gets to that stage. Okay?

JESSI: Okay.

They begin a routine of exercises then head home for breakfast. Nicole, Lori and Josh start getting up.

NICOLE (more to Jessi as they come in): How'd it go?

JESSI: Good. Not used to pacing myself. Went a little slow.

NICOLE: Well, pacing can be good. Safe.

Jessi looks like she doesn't want safe.

NICOLE: We'll let you pick up the pace later. We're learning too. Hope you're all hungry.

Jessi nods.

STEVEN: Famished. (He yawns and stretches as if he's the one who had a hard workout).

Jessi wonders why he should be tired, all he did was instruct. Kyle is smiling as if it was a regular occurrence.

Another regular occurrence Jessi was finding out, every morning Kyle pauses to listen to Amanda play. Seems she had a habit of playing an hour every morning and at least an hour or two in the evening. He always seemed to be aware of her, which was why when it was time to leave for school he suddenly turns to Amanda's house looking worried. Jessi listens in, but doesn't hear anything that should concern him.

JOSH (inside his car): Kyle, come on. We'll be late.

KYLE (he gets in the front seat): Coming.

JESSI (getting in the backseat with Lori): She hasn't called you back since you told her, has she?

KYLE: No.

He turns to look out the window as if he doesn't want to talk about it.

JESSI: Maybe she's not the one for you.

Thinking not if she makes Kyle hurt like this. Josh and Lori glance at her as if she said something again she shouldn't have. She wasn't sure living with the Tragers was a good idea, after all. Nicole was all about encouraging her in sharing and letting her feelings out. So why did everyone seem to hate it when she spoke her mind?

KYLE: She's just scared right now. She needs time.

At least Kyle understood her, even if he didn't like the things she said regarding Amanda, he just didn't show it as obviously.

JESSI: Right. Scared.

At school Kyle discovers Amanda's not there and doesn't show up at all that day.

Switch scene to Amanda's house.

CAROL: You almost ready, Amanda?

AMANDA (gathers her sweater and backpack from her room): Coming.

She heads down the stairs and over to the front door when all of a sudden her vision has narrowed tunnel-like, the door appearing like a yawning mouth of danger. Danger she wanted no part of. A bead of sweat dots her brow, her heart pounds and feels a horrible queasy sensation in her stomach.

AMANDA (to her mom who was waiting by the door): I think I'm going to be sick.

She rushes to the bathroom.

CAROL: Amanda?

Scene cuts to Amanda's bedroom and she's propped up on her bed, her mom feeling her forehead.

CAROL: You're hot and clammy. I'll phone the school, but if you're not better by tomorrow I'm taking you to see the doctor.

AMANDA: I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides aren't you going on a business trip tomorrow?

CAROL: Not if you're not well.

AMANDA: You can't afford not to. I'm sure it's after recital nerves.

CAROL (hands on hips): There's no such thing.

AMANDA: Yeah, but all that happened before… (By the expression on her mom's face she was probably thinking of and blaming Kyle). I just need rest.

CAROL: All right. I'll call in.

AMANDA: Thanks, mom.

While her mom is away at work, Amanda tries several times to leave the house for school only to discover that each time she reaches the door she begins to tremble so hard she almost feels like fainting. Back in her bedroom she looks in the mirror.

AMANDA (whispers): What's wrong with me?

She answers herself numerous times when she tries again and again to leave.

AMANDA: You're being a wimp. (She tells herself in disgust). Get it together.

Physically shaking it off then going back down, only to have the same stupid feeling. Getting mad and frustrated didn't help either.

AMANDA: This is ridiculous. (She tries to fight the feeling of wanting to pass out).

Nearing the door she takes a deep breath, takes one step then another but her shaking so hard causes her to stumble and she falls to the floor gasping for breath. She makes it to the step and wipes her hand over the top of her forehead then looks at it and wipes the sweat off her hand on her pant leg.

AMANDA: Not today then. But definitely tomorrow.

She goes back to her room and goes over to the rose on her night table, cupping it. She didn't want to worry Kyle with how she was feeling, mostly because she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Lying down to rest didn't help, it just made her more restless and more time to think of what had happened to her. So she goes back downstairs, carefully skirting the front door and into the living room and over to the piano. There she plays and plays, focusing on the sound of the music, how it makes her feel and how close she came to losing the ability to play. So focused on her music she didn't hear her mom calling her at first.

CAROL: Amanda!

Amanda turns and screams, falling off the bench in a dead faint.

CAROL (hand over her heart): You almost gave me a heart attack. You were supposed to be resting.

AMANDA (now sitting in a chair): I'm sorry, I got carried away.

CAROL: There's practicing and then there's practicing. (She shakes her head). All right, the rest of this evening, bed. Tomorrow I have to leave on a business trip for a few days, you know the rules.

AMANDA: Okay, I got it.

In the morning though Amanda sleeps in so when she gets up she finds a note from her mom saying she phoned the school for a day off but expects her to rest and go to school and work and no place else. No contact with any Trager, especially Kyle.

AMANDA (reading part of the note out loud): No contact with any Trager, especially Kyle.

KYLE (his voice on her answering machine, it's at night and she looks longing at the phone): Hi Amanda. Just calling to see if you're all right. I know it was a lot to take in. Hope you'll forgive me for putting you in danger. (There's a lengthy and awkward pause). You know you can call me if you need anything? (He hangs up).

Hearing his voice she gets all choked up inside. She is so tempted to break her mom's rule. She hates she's not allowed to talk to him. What must he be thinking? Now that she knew the truth on how differently he was created, he was still Kyle. It sure explained much, how he was. She still loved him. Just the thought of him locked inside a tube, held a prisoner made her sad at how much of life he lost out on and mad at the people who did that to him. It made what happened to her seem like nothing.

The next day when she is supposed to make it to school the same feeling comes over her and there's no way she can leave. She also realizes her not calling Kyle when she could have was just an excuse, knowing he'd sense her fear and want to come over. She didn't want him to see how much of a wimp she was being.

Scene cuts to school hallway where Lori sees Hillary doing her video thing, talking of upcoming school events, both at school and off school. When she's done, Lori walks up to her.

HILLARY: I'm Hillary and I'm fabulous. Cut, (she waves an arm).

LORI: Yes, you are. And I'm a jerk.

Hillary turns to face Lori, unsure if she heard her right.

HILLARY: Yes, you are.

LORI: Forgive me?

HILLARY: Are you still going to be on me about Declan?

LORI: You interested in him?

HILLARY: If I was?

LORI (sighing): I don't know, maybe in a year I could deal? Doesn't make sense or being fair but, it's how I feel. Hate me?

HILLARY: Yes. (Lori looks crestfallen then before she can get mad…). I forgive you anyway.

They laugh nervously, tears in their eyes and after a brief hug walk together.

HILLARY: So, latest gossip, is Jessi really living with you?

LORI: Yep.

HILLARY: And?

LORI: This one is strictly confidential, Hills. Really.

HILLARY: Oh. What happened to wanting all juicy details on her?

Lori bites her lip.

HILLARY (fairly gleaming the journalist in her sensing more): You know.

LORI: Like I said, confidential.

HILLARY (looking disappointed, gleam banked for now): Lips sealed.

Switch to Amanda's house. That evening she's no better, in fact worse. She jumps at every sound and even jumps when her mom calls again that night. She reassures her mom she's fine.

CAROL: Then why did I get a call from the school today, asking why you weren't there?

AMANDA: I felt sick again.

CAROL (sighs): I'm coming home. You need to see a doctor.

AMANDA: No, mom, you need this job lined up and we can't afford a doctor right now. How about if I just stay home the rest of the week? I'll ask Lori if she can bring any schoolwork over. (Pauses). Yes, mom, just Lori. (Pauses). No, I don't want to take one of your sleeping pills. Okay, okay, I will if I don't get better. (Pauses). I love you, too. Bye, mom. (She hangs up). Great. Five days, all alone.

Switch to Kyle and Declan in school lunchroom the next day.

DECLAN: So, been a few days. It's like Amanda's dropped off the radar.

KYLE: No, she's been home. I've heard her play.

DECLAN: I mean, no emails, no phone calls, nothing?

KYLE: Nothing. (Looks at his food but has no appetite).

DECLAN: Rough, man. Maybe join me for a workout later with some hoops?

KYLE: Have a workout later with Jessi.

DECLAN: Yeah? How's that going?

KYLE: Good. Except…

DECLAN (looking very interested): Yeah?

KYLE: She's so competitive. She wants results instantly. Guess I've been doing it on my own too much. I like to go at my own pace.

DECLAN: What pace is that?

KYLE: Slow, steady.

DECLAN: And she likes it, how?

KYLE: Fast.

At this point Kyle has no idea Declan reads a more sexual implication in his words, Declan realizing that his teasing is also lost on Kyle.

JOSH (cutting in on their conversation as he sits beside them, having heard the last comment or two): Either way is best, depends on the moment, you know?

KYLE: I guess. (He thinks how fast he had to move an object without water when he'd been tied up at Latnok).

DECLAN: Do you even know what we're talking about, junior?

JOSH: Exercise? Two person variety?

DECLAN: Lucky guess.

Josh just smirks while Kyle looks at both of them puzzled. Later that night, switch to Trager house and in their kitchen.

NICOLE (preparing a salad): Kyle, could you move some boxes from the office and put them in our room? The armoire was delivered today so once the boxes are cleared out you can set that up.

KYLE: Sure.

JESSI: Can I help?

NICOLE: Of course.

Their evening is spent preparing the office for Jessi. By giving Jessi more chores to do around the house, Nicole hopes it will make her feel a part of the family. Because she's just as bright and smart as Kyle, boredom can set in too easily with her. And kids who are bored, problem kids, normal kids, any kids, boredom seems to be the impetuous need for bad behavior. Jessi, though she can cope very well on her own, having had too much time alone, her social skills and interactions with others are lacking. Not to mention the problems caused by speaking her mind in her usual blunt manner that has a tendency to annoy others.

Switch to Amanda's house. As the week wore on, having too much time to think, Amanda catches up on doing other chores but gets a splinter for her effort. Tries to rest but each time she lays her head down the fear of waking up with something else stuck in her head she ends up playing the piano, a task she takes to heart. Playing like it will be the last time she will ever play. Until the third day when the splinter she thought she had removed starts to bother her. Tries to pick it out but each time she plays it feels like it's still there. Eventually the isolation gets to her.

Thinking she can handle it she spends the next night huddled in bed, wide awake, scared if she took a sleeping pill she would wake up in some lab and who knows what thing will have been put inside her head. Second and third night, the same thing, too scared to sleep, too scared to go to school all alone.

By then however she notices something is very wrong with her finger and finds it red and inflamed. It hurts to play the piano. Even putting a kettle on the stove to make hot chocolate she finds she has to use her other hand more.

AMANDA: What else could go wrong? (She stares up at the kitchen ceiling). Oh, I so did not mean that.

Just then a crashing metallic sound came from the back yard making her scream and jump. When she looks outside the kitchen window she sees a shadow of a cat dart by.

AMANDA: Stupid cat. That's one life off me.

But then she sees another shadow, a human one, entering the back gate, running toward her door. She stares wide-eyed, fixated to the spot until she recognizes Kyle. Coming to her rescue again. She sighs heavily in relief.

KYLE: Amanda!

AMANDA: Kyle! (She tries to carry her shaky voice through the door). Wait a minute.

Nervousness makes it hard to undo the lock after punching in the code to turn off the alarm. Finally she gets the door open but tucks her hands in her housecoat, trying to act nonchalant, as if she isn't some scared helpless female who needs rescuing.

AMANDA: Hi.

KYLE: Hi. Are you all right?

AMANDA: Fine. You?

KYLE: Yes. But you're not.

She forgot he could tell if she were lying.

AMANDA: Just a cat knocking over a garbage can, kind of spooked me, that's all.

KYLE: I saw it. Nothing and no one else around, (he pauses), except me.

AMANDA (smiles in relief there's no one lurking): Great. That's good.

KYLE (suddenly unsure and awkward): Amanda…

AMANDA: Yes?

KYLE: I-I guess, I better go home. Now that I know you're all right.

AMANDA: Yes, I am. All right, I mean. Now.

KYLE: Good. (He looks around the darkened yard before shyly back at her). Goodnight then.

AMANDA: Goodnight.

He turns to leave but as he walks away she knew she can't take being all alone in the house, and even though it's against the rules, her fear wins out.

AMANDA: Kyle!

KYLE: Yes? (He turns and heads back). What is it?

His concern is all it takes and the dam bursts.

AMANDA: I need you. I don't want to be alone. (A tear runs down her cheek).

KYLE: Amanda. (He gives her a hug and she hugs him back). I'm here. I missed you.

AMANDA: I missed you, too.

KYLE: You weren't at school. What's been going on? I've heard you play. You seem…lost, desperate, scared.

AMANDA: Just, I'm just, I don't know…

KYLE: It's because of me, isn't?

AMANDA: You? You didn't put that thing in my head, they did.

KYLE: If it weren't for me you would never have been in any danger in the first place.

AMANDA: It's not your fault. You're more a victim…since day one. I can't even imagine what that's been like for you.

KYLE: And you experienced the danger.

AMANDA: I'm letting you down, aren't I?

KYLE: No! I've let you down.

AMANDA: Kyle, you saved me, how could that have been letting me down? I'm the one not brave enough here, you're the brave one.

KYLE: Does… (he takes a breath)… does this change the way you feel about me?

AMANDA: You mean, (she can't help notice how uncertain he is), does knowing the truth make me admire you more? Yes.

KYLE (laughs a little in relief): Oh, I was afraid…

AMANDA (places a hand on his cheek, he puts his hand over hers): I love you.

KYLE: I love you. (He leans over to kiss her).

She kisses him with more fervor than they usually kiss, making him unsure if it's the result of her feelings for him or the fear and trauma she's been through, or both. Either way, he is enjoying the kiss a lot. Perhaps too much, for the same feeling he experienced at the pool is threatening to overpower him and he's not sure if she's ready to appreciate how deep his response to her is, so he breaks it off before the feeling overwhelms him. She responds by hugging him close and he's content for now to hold her. However long she needs him there, he'll stay. Anything to make her feel safe.

AMANDA: I have something to show you. (She puts aside her fears now that he's here with her).

Scene now in her bedroom and he's sitting on the floor while she brings over a photo album, sitting close beside him, and shows pictures of her childhood.

AMANDA: I know I've told you about my father, but I thought I'd show you some pictures… (But then she stops as if he might take it the wrong way). Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, showing what things I did in my childhood and you didn't or couldn't have one… (She chokes up).

KYLE: No, I want to know. And I don't feel uncomfortable. Show me.

Amanda smiles in relief and opens the album. They spend a while sharing and talking, taking a sip of water and munching on a snack she had brought up earlier.

AMANDA (suddenly notices the time even though thrilled his attention is solely on her): Oh no.

KYLE: What?

AMANDA: Look at the time.

Kyle looks and knows he's in trouble if anyone has noticed he's gone.

KYLE: Time to go.

AMANDA: Yeah.

They stand up but as soon as he heads toward the bedroom door he hears Amanda's heart speed up and when he turns to face her he notices she's trying to hide the fact she's anxious. So he offers the words she once said to him when she slept over.

KYLE: If you want, I could stay here with you.

AMANDA: I don't want to get you in trouble.

KYLE: It's no trouble. I don't want to get you in trouble.

AMANDA (she smiles at him): You're worth the risk.

Kyle smiles back at her but since he's reluctant to make the first move she heads toward the bed and, without looking at him, takes off her housecoat and slides into bed. He comes over sits on the edge, back facing her and takes off his shoes and socks then his shirt before sliding in next to her. At first they lay face up.

AMANDA: Oh, I forgot the light.

KYLE: I'll get it.

But instead of getting up he looks at the light switch, concentrates and flicks it off. When he looks over at her, his night vision sees she's turned to face him, smiling at him, blinking her eyes as they slowly adjust to the dark, and only moonlight shines in the room from the window.

AMANDA: Thank you for staying.

KYLE: Your welcome.

Soon they fall asleep and during the night end up snuggled together. Amanda wakes up and seeing Kyle studies him, adoring the way he looks when he's asleep. As if sensing she's awake he wakes up too and looks at her.

AMANDA: Hi.

KYLE: Hi.

She tentatively reaches over to sweep back a lock of hair away from his forehead, mostly just because she wanted to touch him. But a sharp stab of pain in her finger hits when it brushes over his strand of hair.

KYLE: What's wrong? (He takes her hand and looks at it, leaning on an elbow).

AMANDA (she leans to on an elbow): Splinter I think, I was sure I got it out.

KYLE: Here. (He concentrates, drawing energy to heal her finger and she watches in amazement as she sees a tiny splinter emerge and lay on the skin before the small hole closes, the pain gone). Better?

AMANDA (whispers in awe): Oh, yes.

She can't help herself now and kisses him, and kisses him. Kyle is thinking of how nice it is to wake up and be with Amanda. Having her this close and wanting it more and more.

AMANDA: Kyle?

KYLE: Yes? (He grows more and more aware of the way her heart speeds up and how her body temperature rises and finally figures out that she was like this before with him, he was causing the reactions which in turn increased and heightened his).

AMANDA: Would you…(another kiss)…want (another kiss) to take…(another kiss) the next (this time he pauses and slightly turns his face away) step? (She's breathing a little faster).

But he's no longer paying attention, his focus is at the bedroom door. When he turns to look at her she gets scared.

KYLE: Stay here.

AMANDA (really scared now): Do you hear something?

KYLE: Someone's in the house. I'll be right back. It'll be okay. (He senses her panic as she brings the covers up to her chest). I won't let anything happen to you.

He throws back the covers and carefully opens and closes the door behind him. She puts a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs of fear. Disgusted with herself that Kyle should take all the risk while she sits up in her room shaking. Through her trembles she manages to take hold of a lamp, brandishing it like a weapon as she crept to and stood by the door.

Downstairs Kyle makes his way stealthily down the steps hearing the sound of footsteps come from the kitchen. But then he hears another at the front door, which was left slightly ajar. They enter, and the person coming from the kitchen gasps as if they weren't expecting anyone else either. They run back into the kitchen, Kyle hears a drawer open then they come running back out with a rolling pin. The figure is a woman.

But the person entering is Steven while the other person is Amanda's mother. Before she can hit Steven, Kyle leaps the last few steps.

KYLE (stops her from hitting Steven): Wait.

Carol screams and Steven jumps back in alarm.

STEVEN: Kyle?!

CAROL: You! What are you doing here?

STEVEN: Looking for Kyle.

CAROL (notices Kyle's lack of clothing then up the staircase): Don't tell me.

KYLE: Uh, (he hears a thump from the bedroom). Amanda! (He runs up the stairs like an Olympic sprinter).

CAROL (entering the bedroom after following Kyle, Steven has followed too): What's wrong? What have you done to her?

Kyle picks her up off the floor and as she comes to, she grips the lamp she has in her hands as if she plans on using it as a weapon.

AMANDA (focuses on Kyle): No burglar?

KYLE: No, just your mom and Steven.

AMANDA: Oh. (She turns around now). Oh, no.

CAROL: There was a burglar here?

AMANDA: Just a cat. (Her mother looks at her as if to say all this fuss over a cat). It knocked over a garbage can and I got spooked. That's all.

CAROL: Uh huh. And you're here to save her from this ferocious beast were you? No other alternative, (looks at Amanda's bed where they clearly slept in), for being here?

KYLE: I wanted to keep her safe.

CAROL: Safe? So you used protection then?

AMANDA: Mom!

KYLE: Protection?

CAROL: That's it. Out. All of you! (She glares at Kyle and Steven).

AMANDA: He was a perfect gentleman.

CAROL: A gentleman wouldn't have stayed the night.

AMANDA: I didn't want to be alone.

CAROL: And he was only too willing to keep you company.

STEVEN (cutting in): Carol, I'm sure nothing happened.

Steven knows nothing happened by the confused innocent expression on Kyle's face.

CAROL: It doesn't matter. I told you, Amanda, no one over while I'm away. Especially you, (this directed at Kyle). You have two minutes to leave and you better not step one foot in my yard much less my house from now on. (She leaves the room).

Amanda looks devastated, dots of sweat beads her brow, her face pale. Kyle can sense her anxiety grow, he looks to Steven for help.

STEVEN: Get dressed. We'll talk later. (He hates to see Kyle distressed but needs to respect Carol's wishes).

Amanda can't even look at Kyle much less say goodbye, she is fighting too hard to keep a rising sense of loss and panic from taking hold. She didn't hear her mother scold and rant, she just agrees with everything she is told to do.

CAROL: I don't know what to do with you anymore. In one ear and out the other.

No response.

CAROL: If we didn't need the money so bad I wouldn't go on this next trip. I don't want any trouble.

AMANDA: So, it won't matter to you how scared I am as long as I'm alone.

CAROL (sighs in defeat): What's really going on here? You've never been this afraid before. Did something happen? Did Kyle put you up to this? You weren't this defiant before you met him.

AMANDA: Nothing happened. Kyle would never take advantage of me like you seem to think he would. Charlie on the other hand, would have. Funny how you didn't mind him over.

CAROL: What do you mean?

AMANDA: You allowed him to come over one night and all he did was pressure me. I had to pretend you were coming home earlier just to get rid of him.

CAROL: Why didn't you tell me?

AMANDA: If I did voice my concerns, you'd never have allowed me to date again, much less have a guy over.

CAROL: Then what did Kyle do to upset you before the recital? And don't think I didn't notice, you go over to his place and come back in tears.

AMANDA (quiet for a moment, debating on what to say): He just shared a sad part of his life that he lost.

CAROL: Oh?

AMANDA: Mom, it was personal. I promised. Please don't ban me from seeing him.

CAROL (sighing): I'll think about it. (She walks away shaking her head).

As Carol gets ready to leave on her trip she has Amanda get ready to leave for school, again Amanda feels ill and wants to pass out before she can even get one foot over the threshold.

CAROL: Amanda this is ridiculous.

AMANDA (shaking hard): I agree.

CAROL: I suppose if I allow you to stay with the Tragers you'll suddenly be able to walk through that door.

AMANDA: I'll try.

Though wobbly, covered in sweat, she makes it out the door like her mother suspects she can but needs to pause along the way to bend over and take deep breaths.

CAROL: What is wrong with you?

AMANDA: I wish I knew.

Her mother doesn't believe her.

Switch to Nicole answering the door. Carol is there along with Amanda who, though looking pale and shaky, is standing beside her with a duffle bag.

CAROL: Nicole, I hate to impose on you, but I'm off on business for a few more days and, apparently, my daughter has become afraid of her own shadow, and won't tell me why. It had better not be because of that adoptive son of yours.

AMANDA (in protest): Mom!

CAROL: Right, I forgot. He's an angel. Anyway, my imposition is this, with a few rules I hope you will enforce, could Amanda stay here?

NICOLE: I'd love to have her. She can bunk in with Lori.

CAROL: Thank you, Nicole. (Amanda thanks her too). However, I expect regular phone calls, no midnight trysts with you know who!

NICOLE: Nothing will happen, I'll make sure of it.

CAROL: Thank you. I'll hold you to it. I'd better go, I'm late. (She gives Amanda a quick hug and leaves).

NICOLE: Come in. (Amanda enters). Feel like talking?

AMANDA (shrugging): I don't know what's wrong.

NICOLE: You're shaking. Does this happen every time you try to leave the house?

AMANDA: Yes.

NICOLE: How bad?

AMANDA: Real bad. Just knowing I was coming here I seemed to make it. It's so stupid.

NICOLE (giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder): It's not. You're experiencing a full-blown panic attack.

AMANDA (tearing up): I hate it. I just want it to stop so I can go back to normal…(her voice breaks).

NICOLE: It will get better. I'll help.

KYLE (coming in from kitchen): So will I.

Amanda nods, wiping away a tear as if it bothered her showing how vulnerable and weak she felt.

JESSI (coming in from kitchen too): We have to baby-sit her now?

Amanda glares at her, her fear lessoning as anger takes over. Kyle and Nicole give each other "oh, oh" looks.

The next day she succeeds in making it to school but only if someone is with her at all times, so Kyle sticks by Amanda's side like glue, escorting her from class to class.

AMANDA: Kyle, as much as I appreciate having you near, you can't protect me all the time.

KYLE: I can try.

She quickly kisses his cheek before she enters her class, leaving him to rush to his. He pauses briefly by a bulletin board seeing an ad for recycled computers and other electronic equipment to buy, trade or sell and makes a mental note to tell Deakman about it.

Scene switches to lunch room. Kyle and Amanda sit far from the other students, sitting very close and talking softly.

HILLARY (to Lori): She said he was over-protective but I never realized this bad.

LORI: He is? I never noticed.

HILLARY: You're kidding, right?

JESSI (Hillary still isn't pleased that she's sitting beside them): Yeah, pathetic. I wouldn't like that.

HILLARY: So, what's the deal with you?

JESSI (looking confused): Me?

HILLARY (gives Lori a look as if she thinks Jessi is a little slow): Yeah, you.

LORI: She wants to know why you're staying with us.

JESSI: Why?

LORI (to Hillary): Curiosity. Right?

HILLARY: Right. (She gives Jessi a big bright fake smile).

JESSI: None of your business.

HILLARY: Fine. I'll go fish somewhere else. (Gets up to find someone else to sit with). Coming? (Asks Lori).

Lori seems torn between keeping Jessi company and wanting to be with her friend.

JESSI: Go, you don't need to baby-sit me.

LORI: All righty then. (She goes with Hillary).

KYLE (keeping his voice low, head bent close to Amanda): I talked to Adam once since he left, he was shocked to hear what Latnok did to you. He said he was going to compile whatever information he had on them and send it to me. (Kyle frowns). I don't know, we didn't talk long, but he didn't sound good. Before I could ask him about it he signed off.

AMANDA: It's so creepy how they keep watching you. It's like that movie about a stalker viewing his victim wherever they are, through computer cameras—

KYLE: -- cell phones, security cameras, traffic light cameras, satellite signals, anywhere there's a camera they can find a person.

AMANDA: They have the funds for the hardware and software to access all that.

KYLE: One step ahead, like Adam, (he smiles at her). You just gave me an idea.

AMANDA: I did?

Adam was always one step ahead and thinks how he can be one step ahead of them, all he needs is the hardware, he can write the software and remembers the flyer on recycled computers, opening it's doors this very afternoon. By the time school is out most of the choicest pieces might be gone. Skip school or miss the opportunity to buy parts he can convert into his own surveillance equipment. To watch the watchers will be the only way to find out what they really had planned for him. But that would mean he would have to become like them, spying, invading their privacy, just as they invade his. That is one thing he won't do. But when he looks at Amanda, seeing and feeling her panic attacks, what his family has gone through for him and is still willing to go through for him, he has to do something. Unless there's a way to use what he builds to protect and not invade. Having read a few idioms and phrases there was one he did pick up on: "It's not the object itself which is good or evil, it's the use to which you put it that makes it either good or evil."

KYLE: Yeah. (He checks his watch). I'm going to talk to Lori. Be right back. You'll be okay?

AMANDA: Of course I will. You'll only be a few feet away.

KYLE (looks around the room until he sees Lori then goes to her): Lori, can you watch Amanda for me?

LORI: Sure. Need a break?

KYLE: No. I have to go somewhere.

HILLARY: This duo combo of "me protect you obey" thing going on will only end in misery.

Kyle looks scared and confused at Lori because he thinks he'll fail in protecting Amanda.

LORI: Don't worry. Go do what you need to do.

KYLE: Thanks, Lori. (He goes over to Jessi).

HILLARY: You're not helping.

LORI (shrugs helplessly): He's my brother.

HILLARY: Oh, my God. He's after Jessi now.

Lori and Hillary watches as Kyle talks to Jessi.

KYLE: Would you mind helping me get some parts? I have an idea.

JESSI: Okay. When?

KYLE: Now? It will mean missing this afternoon's classes.

JESSI: Anything for a change in scenery, (at his look), an expression I picked up from Lori.

KYLE: Oh. (Before they head out he pauses by Amanda). I'll see you later.

AMANDA: You're leaving? (Hating the panic sound in her voice). I mean, later.

KYLE: Lori will look out for you.

AMANDA (looks over at Lori): You didn't.

KYLE: I did. Love you. (He kisses her on the cheek quick then leaves with Jessi).

JESSI (walking down the hall): So, what's your idea?

KYLE (leads her to the flyer he saw): This, care to scrounge for parts?

JESSI (looks at him as if this was all the fuss was about): Parts?

KYLE: I want to track Latnok, I think it's time we watch them.

JESSI: Let's do it.

Now Lori is sticking with Amanda. Having Hillary hang around reciting the perils of over-protective boyfriends turning into freakish controlling stalkers isn't helping Amanda to curb her jitters.

AMANDA: You don't have to do this. I feel so juvenile.

LORI: No sweat.

AMANDA (whispers to Lori as Hillary pauses to talk to someone): I'm sure I can go it alone.

LORI: Okay. Go ahead.

AMANDA (looks a little taken aback thinking Lori wants to spend her time with Hillary rather than her): I'm sorry, you must have better things to do then hang with me. I won't keep you.

Lori just waits, so Amanda walks away, but as she does a wave of panic hits her, she sways as if she's about to faint.

LORI (coming quickly up to her): Yeah, alone? I don't think so. It wasn't just Kyle that asked me to keep a watch on you. My mom did too. (Amanda tries not to look so pathetically grateful). She knows a lot about how this panic thing works. (She hooks an arm through Amanda's). Come on. (Then she leads her to the washroom).

HILLARY: Hey, you two. Wait for me.

Lori and Amanda look at each other, wondering how to keep this a secret from the school's gossip girl.

After school, seeing that Kyle nor Jessi had returned and finally managing to dodge a persistent Hillary, Lori walks with Amanda.

LORI: There's a shop I want to show you. (Amanda looks around nervously). Don't worry, it may help. It's where I got this, (pulls her pepper spray can from her purse), when I was attacked by you know who. I thought it might be a good idea to prepare myself.

AMANDA: Okay.

On their way to the shop they pass a building where a black guy is just coming out from and they don't see each other so when he bumps into Amanda, she screams.

BLACK GUY (Jade): Woah there! You okay?

Lori hangs on to her and Amanda hangs on to Lori. Amanda nods. He walks away and Amanda breaths a little easier, only not for long. They find him in the same store as Lori wanted her to look at. After talking to the store owner he puts up a poster for self-defense lessons, street style. Amanda and Lori look at each other.

LORI: Nothing wrong in being extra prepared.

AMANDA: Together?

LORI: Yeah. (She turns to the guy). How much?

He names a price for a three-month period, at two nights a week for a two-hour class.

LORI: Great, we'd like to sign up.

JADE: She doesn't look like she's ready. Looks like she should have counseling first.

AMANDA: What makes you say that? (She's suddenly suspicious of him).

JADE: You have victim written all over you. I've trained girls like you but only when they're ready to be trained. What I teach you have to be ready for. It ain't pretty. (He taps the poster). It's street fighting. Anything goes.

AMANDA (surprising Lori): Perfect. Considering we'd be paying you, we expect our money's worth.

JADE (coming up very close to Amanda which almost causes her to faint and causes Lori to bring out her pepper spray): Ready, huh? (He notices Lori reaching and shakes his head). You two have a lot to learn. If you don't chicken out, I have an opening next Tuesday, 7pm. Come then.

LORI: We'll be there.

AMANDA (whispers to Lori as he leaves): How do we know he's not one of them?

LORI: You're being paranoid. Some things you'll have to take on faith.

AMANDA: Faith?

LORI: Yeah, it's what you're on about isn't it? Just thought it would help you relate? No?

AMANDA: Yes, it does. Thank you.

LORI: Hey, like mother like daughter. (They giggle together and before they look around Lori goes up to the owner). Is that guy on the level?

STORE OWNER: Jade may be rough around the edges but he's the best there is. You'll be lucky to have him.

LORI: Other than you as a reference is there anybody else who can vouch for him?

STORE OWNER: Yeah, the police department. (He pulls out a card). Just ask for Ben. He and his partner specialize in the Victims Unit.

LORI: What makes you think we're victims of anything?

STORE OWNER: I used to be a cop, I recognize the signs. It's why I opened this store.

LORI: Oh.

She and Amanda look around the store then and Amanda buys a pepper spray.

AMANDA (on their way home): Hey, Lori? Can we not tell Kyle or anyone else?

LORI: More secrets to keep? Sure, why not? We'll make it a girl's night out, two regular bonding nights.

AMANDA: Thanks.

At the Trager house Jessi and Kyle are late for dinner and when the family hears them come up the driveway it's to see them pulling two carts both stacked full of computer and other electronic equipment.

STEVEN: Let me guess? You have a plan?

Kyle just smiles and starts to unload. Jessi notices extra stuff.

JESSI: You needed that too? (She points at several items).

KYLE: No, that's for Deakman. Told him I'd get him a few things. (Jessi pulls out something and he takes it from her). This is for Amanda. (He unrolls it carefully and it's a flat electronic keyboard). A birthday present. So you can't say anything.

JESSI: Why not?

KYLE: Birthday tradition, you surprise the one with gifts. (He hides it in the garage to work on later).

NICOLE (pours a cup of tea in the kitchen): Amanda, would you like to talk about how your day went?

AMANDA: Sure. It went well. As long as someone was with me, all the time.

NICOLE: That's a start. (Amanda sighs). Give it time. At least you actually made it to school. That in itself is a big accomplishment.

AMANDA: You're right.

NICOLE: I usually am.

Sounds of hammering is heard from Kyle's room. Nicole goes to check, Amanda following. The hallway, living room, and Kyle's room is littered with all the stuff he and Jessi brought. They are making a shelf. The only empty space is Jessi's bed and a pathway leading to it.

NICOLE: Wow, you two have accomplished a lot.

KYLE: Uh-huh. (Then to Jessi). Can you hand me that circuit board?

He doesn't even have to point and Jessi picks up the piece he wants. Nicole leaves them and Amanda stays for a bit watching and seeing how in sync they are working together and can't help feel a stab of jealousy. Kyle struggles to fix another piece of hardware.

JESSI: Try this piece. (She picks up something and hands it to him).

KYLE: Not yet.

JESSI: You can bypass a lot of work.

KYLE: No short cuts.

JESSI: Always the long way with you. Sometimes there's advantages to short cuts.

KYLE: Not this time. (He keeps focused on his work). Hand me that. (He nods without looking).

JESSI (picks up the correct piece he wants): Fine. Always your way too.

KYLE: It'll work better, you'll see.

Back in Lori's room Amanda gets in bed. All the time she sees them working, he never noticed her. Unknown to her though, he was very aware of her heartbeat and of her presence at the doorway.

LORI: You look bummed.

AMANDA: They work well together. Real well. They are so in sync. It's like they can read each other's minds.

LORI: Oh, our two braincases.

AMANDA: Yeah.

LORI: He only thinks of you, you know.

AMANDA (small smile): Really?

LORI: You're not going to get all mushy on me, are you?

AMANDA: I'll try not to.

During the night as Kyle and Jessi work, he gets a camera call on his computer from Adam.

KYLE: Adam. (He sounds very pleased to see him).

ADAM: It's good to see you.

KYLE (notices though that he looks pale and thinner): Are you all right?

ADAM (sighs then coughs): No. I'm sorry to tell you this, I'm dying, Kyle.

Kyle shakes his head in denial.

ADAM: I don't have much time to talk. I sent a package, you should get it soon. The deterioration I had before has accelerated. My body's giving out on me.

KYLE: How long? (He chokes up).

ADAM: A few days, if I'm lucky, a few weeks.

KYLE (in shock): A few days?

ADAM: I made a lot of recordings, in hopes that since I can no longer be with you, will help you develop your full potential. You've already come so far.

KYLE: You can't die.

ADAM: I wish I could prevent it but the deterioration is too far along. What's more I found out a lot of things about Latnok I wish I had learnt a long time ago. Maybe all that happened wouldn't have. In many ways, it feels like I'm responsible.

KYLE: What do you mean?

ADAM: I thought my vision and Latnok's were the same, but I was wrong. So wrong. (He takes a deep labored breath). If there is one thing in this world I did right, it was to create you, Kyle. I wish I could have raised you as my son, but I know you're in good hands with Nicole and Steven. They're the best parents I hoped for you to have.

KYLE: I need you.

ADAM: Be careful, Kyle. Watch your back. Once I'm gone, Foss will help you.

KYLE: You can't leave me.

ADAM: You're my legacy. (He smiles warmly and proudly at him).

KYLE: Adam…(afraid he'll never see or speak to Adam again).

ADAM: Goodbye, Kyle.

Time runs out and Adam has to click off. Jessi has listened in on the conversation.

JESSI: I'm so sorry, Kyle.

Kyle just stares at the screen in shock, as if willing Adam to come back on. There was so much more he wanted to say to him, so much more to learn from him. Time for bed has come and gone and he's still sitting there, silently crying. Jessi's afraid for him and gets Nicole.

NICOLE (opens her bedroom door): Hey, Jessi. You should be in bed. Are you two still working?

JESSI (her voice is loud in the still of the night): Adam's dying.

NICOLE: Oh no.

STEVEN (comes up behind her while Lori and Josh open their doors): What's wrong?

NICOLE: Adam's dying.

All the family, including Amanda, go downstairs and hover while Nicole goes up to Kyle.

LORI: This can't be happening.

Amanda places a hand on her shoulder.

NICOLE (sees him sitting in a chair in front of his computer): Kyle?

KYLE (looks up at her): Adam's dying.

NICOLE: I'm so sorry. (She holds out a hand).

He stands up and they hug.

KYLE: I don't want to lose him.

NICOLE: I know. (She holds on to him for a while). Come on. (Nicole leads him out of the crowded messy room, everyone follows and, as one, head to the kitchen and gives Kyle a hug each).

STEVEN: Sorry Kyle.

Amanda's last and when they hug he just keeps holding on to her. They all leave the room one by one. She holds his head in her hands, her forehead on his.

KYLE: I feel like I lost him already.

She goes back to hugging him. Eventually she leads him to the living room and they sit together close as she comforts him, wishing though she had her piano to play for him. Just having her near helps ease the pain. Then by unspoken agreement they lie down together on the couch until they fall asleep. Nicole comes down once during the night to check on Kyle and finds them snuggled together on the couch.

NICOLE (under her breath): You two.

Not expecting Carol until the following day she thinks just this once, under the circumstances, she'll let them sleep together. By morning they are still there, barely having changed position.

NICOLE (under her breath): Just your luck if your mother came by right now. (Just then the doorbell rings and Nicole fear is confirmed as she opens the door and finds Carol on the doorstep). Carol! Hi. Uh, you're back early.

CAROL: Hello, Nicole. Yes, lucky break. Business went well. I'm here to get my daughter. I trust she's well?

NICOLE: Oh, yes. She's fine. Ah, we all kind of slept in this morning. I can send her over when she's up.

CAROL (looks at her watch, frowning): All right. (She turns to leave).

Except before she does Lori has come down the stairs.

LORI: Anyone see Amanda? She didn't come to bed.

JOSH (comes down too): Hey, Kyle neither. Guess what they must have been up to?

LORI (sees Amanda's mom turn and stare at all of them): Oh, boy. Quiet Josh.

CAROL: Where's my daughter? (She comes in).

NICOLE: It's not what you think.

CAROL: Oh, isn't it?

NICOLE: Kyle received some very sad news last night and—

CAROL: Where is she? (Her voice rises, Josh and Lori make a quick escape back upstairs).

Nicole sighs and heads to the living room just as Steven chooses that moment to come down and passes Lori and Josh.

STEVEN: Hey you two, how's Kyle? Is Amanda still with him? I didn't see her in your room, Lori.

Carol is glaring at Nicole and catches sight of Kyle and Amanda on the couch.

CAROL: Amanda!

Steven pauses on his way down and Nicole dares him with a look to not even think of going back up.

CAROL (walking right up to the couch): Amanda!

Finally she and Kyle wake up. He slowly and she with a start.

KYLE: Hi, Mrs. Bloom. (Then he blinks in shock, waking up much more quickly).

CAROL (to Nicole): How calmly he says that.

AMANDA: Oh, God. Mom?

CAROL: I trusted you. (She looks at Nicole). And you.

Kyle and Amanda sit up.

AMANDA (rubs his shoulder): I'm sorry.

CAROL: What are you sorry for? Getting caught?

AMANDA: Mom, he just received some sad news.

CAROL: And you just had to comfort him?

AMANDA (heartfelt): Yes.

Her mother takes her simple yes as one of defiance and knows she's in trouble, she decides she better pack her bag and heads for the stairs.

KYLE: I'm going to see if I can get a hold of him. (He leaves too).

CAROL: I should have known better. Why did I allow my daughter to stay here?

Steven is trying to shuffle his way out of the hall until Nicole stops him with a look.

NICOLE: I swear, Carol, it was just this one night. They were fully clothed. (She bites her lip).

Carol looks at her as if that mattered.

KYLE (in background): Oh, sorry, Jessi.

AMANDA (pauses on the landing, leans over to look down the hall): What happened?

JESSI (comes out of her room, hears and sees her): He just saw me naked, (to Kyle) again.

AMANDA: You saw her naked? (She looks to Kyle).

JESSI: It's not like it wasn't the first time. (She shrugs casually and walks into the kitchen for breakfast).

Kyle doesn't answer and ducks into Jessi's room now that she isn't in there and safely clothed. Amanda glares after Jessi.

CAROL (to Nicole hearing this interchange): What kind of place are you running?

Amanda, almost forgetting her mom, runs upstairs to pack her stuff. Lori helps.

LORI: Dare I ask?

AMANDA: I'm dead. I'll be grounded for the rest of my life. (Shoves her clothes into her pack).

LORI: That bad? (At Amanda's look), that bad.

AMANDA: He saw her naked? I can't believe he didn't tell me.

LORI: Um, what?

AMANDA: Kyle. Jessi. Naked!

LORI: Oh, yeah. That was purely accidental. Josh and I were right there.

AMANDA: You saw her too?

LORI: Eww, no. We were in the hall when he came rushing out of the bathroom. She was in the shower.

AMANDA: Well, apparently it just happened again. This better not be a regular occurrence.

LORI: Wait a minute. Again, just now, in the bathroom?

AMANDA: No. Downstairs. Her room. Well, it was his room. Oh, man. What am I doing? (Lori kind of shrugs). I'm ranting about something that shouldn't matter, but does. He's down there, hurting, trying to get a hold of Adam, and I'm up here packing to go home.

LORI: Cause your mom's here?

AMANDA: I can't leave. Kyle needs me. I need him. She'll never let me visit. Ever.

CAROL (voice from down below): Amanda!

AMANDA: See? (Amanda heads out Lori's bedroom when she pauses). I just thought of something. What if I'm grounded and won't be able to go to school with you and find I can't make it without you handholding me because of my panic attacks? (She pauses to take a deep breath). Like now?

LORI: Let's arrange a meet up place and from there…

AMANDA: Really? You'd do that?

LORI: Yes, I would. You just have to get your girl power back.

AMANDA: Thanks, for everything. (She gives Lori a hug).

LORI: Ah…

Lori starts to say something but Amanda doesn't hear her as she runs down the stairs.

AMANDA: Ready.

CAROL (looks at her from top to bottom): I don't think so. What were you doing so long?

AMANDA: Packing.

CAROL: Well, you forgot one more thing. (She looks pointedly at her clothes).

AMANDA (looks and realizes she's still wearing her pajamas): Oh.

She goes back upstairs.

LORI (hiding a grin): Forget something?

AMANDA (pulls at her pajamas): Apparently.

She finally makes it down and notices Kyle hasn't come out. She hopes he's okay.

CAROL (to Nicole): I have a bone to pick with you. What could possibly, in your mind, make it okay for two teenagers to sleep together?

AMANDA (answers for Nicole): He's grieving, a family friend of his is dying.

CAROL: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences, Nicole. But it's still no excuse—

AMANDA (cutting in): To what? Hug him until we both dozed off?

CAROL: There's always some good reason. First, when you ran to him instead of getting on a plane. Second, you were too scared to be alone…which reminds me…(Amanda closes her eyes as if to say "oh, oh"). Why were you so scared to be alone?

Amanda doesn't answer. In fact no one does for a moment. Kyle, fortuitously, comes out of his room.

NICOLE: Kyle? Any word?

Steven and Nicole go over to him.

KYLE (looking sad): Nothing.

Steven pats his back and Nicole hugs him.

AMANDA (whispers to her mom): I'd like to say goodbye.

Carol nods.

AMANDA (hugs Kyle close): I love you.

CAROL: I'm sorry, Kyle. (She then leads Amanda out the door).

He nods but still looks lost and alone. Amanda doesn't even notice her short walk home, she has tears running down her cheeks. Carol follows and takes her duffle bag, carrying it for her.

AMANDA: I love him so much.

CAROL: I'm noticing. I also noticed how you never answered my question.

She puts her arm around Amanda. Amanda continues to look back at the Trager house, conveniently ignoring her mom's question. Carol sighs.

Two days later, scene again at Trager house, doorbell rings.

NICOLE (answers to see a delivery guy): Yes?

DELIVERY GUY: This the Trager house? (Nicole nods). I have a bed for you.

NICOLE: Come in. (Delivery guy signals his helper and they enter with the bed). Down this hall, (points to back room). In here…

When they unload it, Nicole signs for it then goes to Kyle's room to find them both hard at work building an amazing computer system and other gadgets she has no idea what they are for.

NICOLE: Jessi, your bed's here.

JESSI: Okay.

But she doesn't move, just keeps handing Kyle items.

NICOLE: Time for a break?

JESSI: Okay, (still engrossed).

Nicole, knowing they'll just keep on working finds Steven.

NICOLE: Steven, want to help set up Jessi's bed?

STEVEN: She and Kyle still working? (She nods) Okay.

They put up the bed together. She makes a snack and only the smell of baked food finally draws Kyle and Jessi out.

JESSI (taking a bite of a brownie): Good idea, Nicole.

NICOLE (looks confused for a moment): Idea?

JESSI: For a break.

Nicole and Steven smile at each other. Kyle takes and devours two brownies and a glass of milk.

NICOLE: Well, before you go back to work, there's something I want to show you. (She looks at Jessi).

JESSI: Me?

She finishes her brownie quickly and follows Nicole to her new room.

JESSI (nods): I like it. Thanks.

They spend the rest of the afternoon moving her things and setting up her new room. Then Josh and Kyle move his stuff back in his room, Lori overseeing. Steven stores the cot back in storage.

JOSH (entering his room): Freedom.

KYLE (gathering the last of his things): Was I that bad?

JOSH: No offense, but it's all about space.

KYLE: Yeah, I like my own room too.

JOSH: Do you have any left? That system of yours looks like Cape Canaveral.

KYLE: We'll see when I get it operational.

JOSH: All that and you still haven't got it working?

KYLE: There's a few programs I have to write and load into, create a firewall. Lots left to do.

Kyle hears a doorbell ring and then Nicole's voice calling him.

NICOLE: Kyle! Package for you.

Kyle runs down and signs for it and when delivery guy leaves he finds Jessi has come into the hall to watch as he opens it.

JESSI: What did Adam send?

KYLE: Disks, and an external hard drive.

He takes them to his room and Jessi follows. When he tries a disk he finds it's been encrypted.

KYLE: This will take a while.

Jessi sits beside him to help.

First night and everyone has their very own room to sleep in. Nicole knocks on Jessi's door.

JESSI: Come in.

NICOLE: Hey. (She looks around the room, everything all neat and tidy). Better?

JESSI: Much.

NICOLE: We haven't had a chance to talk. A lot goes on with family. I hope we haven't overwhelmed you too much.

JESSI: It takes some getting used to.

NICOLE: Anything you have questions or concerns about, just let me know. (She pauses but Jessi doesn't say anything). Goodnight then. Sleep well.

JESSI: Nicole?

NICOLE (turns back in hope): Yes?

JESSI (looks like she wants to talk but can't seem to do it): Goodnight.

Nicole smiles as if she understands, nods and closes Jessi's bedroom door as she leaves. Jessi looks over her room and jumps on her new bed, liking the feel of it a lot. For the first time she feels like living here is her home now. Nicole knocks on Kyle's door.

KYLE (opening door): Hey, Nicole.

NICOLE: Hey. How's it going in here?

KYLE: Crowded, but good to have my room back.

NICOLE: Wow. You and Jessi sure worked hard.

She sees his tub back in the middle of the room but his wardrobe and chair are crowded up against the sidewall. Where his wardrobe used to be was shelves full of equipment. Dresser and desktop overflow with more stuff and every surface is covered with wires, cables, computer screens and other devices.

NICOLE: Well, get plenty of rest tonight.

KYLE: I will.

Just then his cell phone rings. It's Foss, his text reads "Meet me outside." Kyle looks at Nicole and shows her.

NICOLE: I'll be here.

He swallows hard and nods. Outside on the deck Foss comes out of the shadows.

FOSS: Kyle?

KYLE: Adam?

FOSS: He passed away last night. (Kyle senses the truth and that makes it harder to bear. He really was gone). There's something you should know.

KYLE (narrative as he goes back inside, nods to Nicole that yes, Adam is dead. She hugs him close): Much of our life is spent in hoping everything will stay the same and when it doesn't, (Jessi has crept out of her room and hears Kyle tell Nicole Adam is dead and then sees her hug him, goes back to her room, tears forming in her eyes for Kyle's loss and for herself as to why she couldn't have had a caring father or mother, she picks up the picture of Adam and Sara), the rest of the time you spend coping and trying to bring back the balance and peace you once had. (Pan to Amanda looking on the internet about self-defense techniques preparing for her upcoming class, and looking at the brochure Jade had in the store).

****

(Author's note: I thought there should be a reason why Amanda can suddenly knock out a guy, like Nate in S3 E10, and show how she came to know self defense techniques. Hope you enjoy!).


End file.
